


Both in Life and in Filmmaking, It's Worth It To Just Let The Camera Roll Sometimes

by knightofsuperior



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: AI is a TV Show and Uchikoshi didn't name the characters until they hired the actors, AI: The Somnium Files Spoilers, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Do Not Read Until You've Beaten the Game Spoilers, LIKE VERY BIG SPOILERS, Spoilers, Swearing, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofsuperior/pseuds/knightofsuperior
Summary: Scenes and moments from the filming of the hit science-fiction television series, AI: The Somnium Files.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Both in Life and in Filmmaking, It's Worth It To Just Let The Camera Roll Sometimes

“It seems I have an even bigger audience now,” Saito mused. “That’s fine. Having more spectators will be a treat for us all.” Keeping his gun trained on Hitomi, he asked, “You all want to see them don’t you? The fireworks?”

A growl emerged from Mizuki’s lips.

“Oh, am I wrong?”

Ota offered a snarl of his own.

Saito frowned. “So you don’t want to see the-”

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a loud bang. From above Saito, a mass of giblets and red blood poured down onto him, with a few stray pieces landing on Hitomi as well. He slowly turned his head, looking to his now bloodied arms. He turned towards Date, over on the other side of the gap, a stunned look on his face.

Suddenly, Hitomi pointed her finger at Saito, adjusting her thumb to turn her hand into a “pistol”. “Bang,” she said, her voice low and gravelly. “You’re already dead.”

**_“CUT!”_ **

A wave of laughter enveloped the factory as Saito performed a beautiful pratfall, landing right in a pool of fake blood. Hitomi herself chuckled as she picked pieces of the plasticine “flesh” from her hair. Saito shook his head, dropping his gun and letting out a sigh. “‘Let’s set up the squib when we’re actually  _ doing _ the effect,’ I said, but did anyone listen?” He scoffed. “Nooooo, we have to set it up early, to save time, because a certain someone forgot to fill out the location paperwork  _ again. _ ” 

From his position on the catwalk, Date raised his hand into the air, making a quick “thumbs up” gesture. “Way to go, Director Kaminari!” he drawled, earning an incensed growl from the well of cameras just to his left.

The director popped his head up from behind the cameras, slowly rubbing his temples. “You know it’s Kagami! Ugh. I should never have let Uchikoshi talk me into naming the damn cop after me…”

“You’re the one who insisted on playing him!~” Date teased.

“Don’t remind me.”

Mizuki scoffed, crossing her arms. “Are we gonna have to do the take again? What is this, like, number five?”

“Six,” Iris piped up. “I’ve been counting!”

“She’s been  _ counting, _ Kazuma!”

Kagami grit his teeth. “We just need a few more for safety. Then we do the Date/Aiba goodbye, and we can all go home-”

“Who pressed the friggin’ button, anyway?” a voice called out from the other end of the set. 

“I told you it should’ve been on a timer!” another jumped in.

“Shut up, Kodaka!”

“ _ You _ shut up, Chiyomaru!”

“Shit, sorry!” Ota called out. “It’s my fault-think I stepped on it when I was taking my mark!”

Kagami lowered his face mask, which Date assumed was some sort of a power move to really sell the “I won’t take your shit” attitude he’d been cultivating over the past few days. “Okay, who put the damn button there in the first place?”

“Oh, is that what that was?” Iris couldn’t hide the smirk on her face. “I thought that was something to make extra-sure Ota didn’t get too far off-camera again.”

Kagami ran a hand down his face. “Iris, you know the squibs are expensive!”

“Hey, I keep tellin’ ya,” a voice called out from the ground floor, “I know a guy who makes ‘em for about a hundred yen a pop!”

“Moma, I told you before, we have  _ sponsors  _ to-nevermind, we’re not doing this again.” Kagami grumbled. “You know what? Let’s just knock out the goodbye. I’ll call the owner, see if we can rent it out tomorrow or Wednesday, and if not, we’ll reschedule and do the Sunfish Pocket scene tomorrow. Alright? Alright.” He pulled his face mask back up. “Let’s get this shit done.”

* * *

“Aiba...I…” Date couldn’t help the tears welling up inside of him. They threatened to break through if he even let his voice tremble for more than a second. “I hate you. I hate you, and I never want to see you again.”

A pause.

Heavy, sobbing breaths.

“...well,” Aiba’s voice replied from off-camera, “Fuck you too, then. I’m taking the kids, you absolute bitch.”

Date doubled over on the catwalk railing, nearly dropping the phone as he howled with laughter (the cackles of Iris, Mizuki, Ota, and the rest of the nearby crew not far behind). “Aiba,” he spat out in between his wheezing breaths, “What the  _ fuck! _ ”

Kagami glanced at the ceiling as the scene descended into chaos. “I could’ve worked for Lucasfilm. They asked, you know. I could’ve done Star Wars. But no. I wanted to be  _ artistic. _ ”


End file.
